


Disciplinary Action

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bukkake, Discipline, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Phone Sex, Spanking, St. Andrews Cross, sybian saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her first day alone at the cabin, Belle breaks a rule and Mr. Gold must decide how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a two parter. I just wanted to handle the act and the discipline separately.

Dorian hadn’t been lying when he’d said he bought her a bikini, though to be honest the suit wasn’t much better than wearing nothing. Belle had put it on not long after he left in the morning and she could definitely tell it had been picked out by a man, with the back being just this side of a thong and straps that tied together in little bows. When she was alone, she started to feel a little self-conscious about her nudity, but it was a weekday and school wasn’t out yet so odds of anyone even being around were slim and she desperately wanted to go out. Finally, she wrapped a towel around herself, took a book and her phone, and went to the lake before she could lose her nerve.

It was a nice, sunny day and it didn’t take long before her self-consciousness was largely forgotten as she stretched out on her towel and took out her book. She was still sunning herself when she heard her phone go off. When she looked at it, she smiled and accepted the video call from Dorian.

“You’re early,” she said. He was smiling already, and she felt her excitement rise.

“I missed you,” he replied, leaning back in his chair. “How’s your day off?”

“Lonely,” she said with a pout. “I wish you were here.”

He smiled and she stretched out happily. He missed her.

“How’s my replacement?” she asked him and he made a face. “Is she better than me?”

“I’m going to be happy when you’re back,” he said. “She couldn’t figure out your filing system, and she keeps knocking on the door to ask if I want coffee.”

“So you’re not going to move her in here next?” she said. “Juggle two assistant girlfriends?”

“Don’t even joke about that,” he said quickly. “Something about her makes me uncomfortable.”

“Maybe you should take the rest of the week off,” she said, rolling onto her back and dragging her free hand down her body suggestively. “It’s so boring here without you.”

He groaned a little and she could see the arousal in his face instantly. It was nice to have this effect on him, it made her feel powerful in a strange way. He wanted her and she could make him want her more. She didn’t dare touch herself between her legs, but she stroked her stomach gently while he watched.

“I’m sure you can amuse yourself just fine without me,” he said with arousal thick in his voice. She heard the little clank of his belt as he loosened it and felt herself growing wet at the thought of him already being hard for her.

“I’m not allowed to amuse myself, Mr. Gold,” she replied with a grin. “At least not without permission.”

“That’s right,” he said. “You’re just going to have to wait for me to get back.”

She tried to pout as cute as she could, but she liked waiting for him. She liked being at his whim. It made her feel cared for, because if she was his then he would take care of her.

“So what can I do?” she asked him. “I live to serve.”

“Are you out on the beach?” he said, apparently just now realizing that she was laying on a towel in the sand. “Naughty girl, Miss French.”

“It’s too pretty to be inside all day,” she said. “And I don’t have a chance to lay out in the sun without worrying about tanlines at home.”

He groaned softly and she saw his arm muscles flexing as he stroked himself.

“Let me see,” he said and she panned the camera down her body slowly, lingering where she’d untied the sides of her bikini bottoms to prevent the straps from leaving marks and finally returning to her face. “You know,” he said. “You may as well not even bother wearing them if you’re just going to leave them untied like that.”

“You’re the one who insisted,” she teased. “I hadn’t been planning on wearing any clothes at all while I was here. Really, it’s lucky I remembered how to put them on at all.”

“You’re a tease,” he replied. “Touch your breasts.”

She smiled and reached up with her free hand to stroke her breasts gently, teasing her nipples as he watched. It lacked a certain something on their usual lunchtime activities, but it was kind of nice to put on a show while she was up here.

“What should I do if someone sees?” she asked as she circled her nipple with her thumb. “Anyone could walk over here at any minute.”

“Then you should keep going,” he replied smoothly. “And if someone sees then they’re going to get a show.”

She was strangely pleased with the idea of somebody seeing her like this and couldn’t contain a sigh of contentment as she continued playing with her breasts. She was squishing them and letting the skin rise between her fingers playfully. He was stroking himself a little faster now and she couldn’t help but wish she could be there for this part. It was odd being so far away at a time when she would usually be so damn close.

“I think you’d like someone to show up,” she teased. “You talk about it enough.”

“You’re beautiful,” he replied. “It would be wrong to hide you.”

Something in the gruffness of his voice just made her want to please him more.

“Are you showing me off, Mr. Gold?”

“Hardly,” he said. “If I were showing you off I’d have you out of that suit with your legs spread wide so everyone could see how wet you are.”

She couldn’t help the whine that escaped her throat at that simple statement. She hadn’t been sure when they started all this how well he would really adjust to being dominant, and never in her wildest dreams had she imagined sitting out topless on a beach while he gloated over how aroused she was by him.

“There’s nobody else around,” she offered, hoping he’d have her show him her arousal.

“Such a naughty girl,” he said with a smirk. “I think you want everyone to see you. I think you like the attention.”

She hummed a little as she thought about it and watched him as he continued to masturbate in his familiar office. She wished he’d tell her to touch herself for him, or that she was sitting there on his desk like she usually would be.

“Maybe I do like being watched,” she said at last, enjoying the way his eyes glazed over at that admission. “I like when you watch me.”

He groaned and licked his lips and she was sure he was about to tell her she could go back into the house and then she could put on a proper show.

Belle’s hopes were dashed, though, when she heard the buzzing of his intercom and Ariel’s voice on the line. She couldn’t quite make out what her friend was saying, but Dorian’s face fell at whatever it was.

“Thank you, Ariel,” he said, pushing the button to close the line before turning his attention back to Belle. “I have to go. Apparently a client called and asked to reschedule an appointment and your replacement said it was okay. So now they’re here.”

“Oh no,” she pouted. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he replied with a grimace, clearly putting his pants back together. “But I do have to go. I’ll call you later if there’s time.”

“Okay,” she replied. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he replied before her screen went back and he disappeared.

She sighed and went back to her sunbathing, trying hard to ignore the dull itch of arousal. He’d call her if he could and he’d be home this afternoon and they’d have hours to spend on whatever they wanted, so she settled back down with her book and tried to forget. Everything was a little bit less comfortable, though. The sand on her knees was prickly, the weave of the towel seemed rougher, the book wasn’t grabbing her attention like it had been, and time was moving far too slowly. Finally, she got up and went back into the house. She hung the sandy towel over the railing of the back porch and stripped off her bathing suit before entering the house.

For some reason, being naked had her feeling a little bit better and a little less stir crazy. Like the very act of being here and unclothed helped to center her on him. She made herself a quick sandwich for lunch and ate it alone sitting at the counter. This place felt different when it was just her by herself, but she liked it. This whole place felt like it was his and hers and there was so much _potential_ in it. 

Why wasn’t he calling her? She checked her phone and it hadn’t even been a full hour yet since he’d hung up, but it felt like it had been days already. She touched herself between her legs and was a little surprised by how wet she was still from before. Once she’d realized that, it was hard to think of anything else and hard to keep her hands in a safe place. She lay on their bed and brushed herself between her legs as she tried to read her book. Brushing soon enough turned to stroking and she was now flagrantly disobeying the rules but she couldn’t quite stop. Even if her hand went away, her thighs would clamp together in a desperate bid for friction and pressure.

Finally, it was more than she could handle. She could text him and ask permission, and he’d likely grant it, but there was also the chance that he wouldn’t. He did sometimes like to see her squirm, and if he was busy with a client then it could be ages before he got back to her or (worse) she could disturb him pretty badly. She groaned and flopped back onto the bed and pressed her fingertips into her clit just to relieve some of the agitation while she tried to get her head around what she wanted and her options. Her mind went straight to the sybian saddle in the playroom. She wasn’t supposed to go in the playroom or use the toys without permission, but she wasn’t supposed to be touching herself, either, and that was clearly a rule she was in the process of breaking. Besides, she’d always wanted to try a sybian out and she’d only been allowed to play on it once so far.

She glanced at her phone again. His client appointments usually lasted an hour, and it had been close to an hour and a half already. She had a half hour at least before he’d even want her back. That was plenty of time to just scratch her itch and get out of the playroom before he called her back.

Belle’s hands were shaking and her knees were weak, but she found herself strangely steady as she let herself into the playroom. The sybian was sitting there looking completely innocuous, but it was temptation herself as she settled over it and turned the knobs on the control for it. It came to life beneath her with a pleasant rumbling that sent little shivers up and down her spine as she tilted her hips down into the vibrations. 

She was thinking of Dorian and when she’d been here before and he’d had her pinned to the wall as he watched her. Maybe he’d bring it out for their party, and have her ride it in front of their guests – or he could tie her to that hook in the window and force her orgasms from her until she was too weak to stand on her own power anymore. The idea of it was enough to send her over the edge, but her body was still begging her for more. She was so used to having _him_ there that being on her own was largely unsatisfactory. She needed to be fucked.

Belle turned the vibrations up higher, grinding against the soft silicone as her body crept closer towards another orgasm. She was getting so damn close when suddenly she was startled out of her moment by her phone ringing. She looked over at it quickly and saw Dorian’s name on the ID. Oh, damn!

She grabbed the phone and rushed out of the room on uneasy legs, turning the camera on as soon as the door was shut behind her.

“Hi!” she said as brightly as she could. “Did your meeting run long?”

“I had to help the temp with something,” he said. “Were you in the playroom?”

“What?”

“That’s the door behind you,” he said. “Why were you in there?”

She felt her mouth go dry as she searched for an answer that wouldn’t be the truth, but she didn’t have one at all. She’d been blatantly disobedient.

“Miss French,” he said firmly and any attempts at deceit fled. She’d wanted this, and she’d disobeyed.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I was so worked up after our conversation earlier I couldn’t help myself.”

He scowled and she was sure she’d cry right then. She’d never wanted to disappoint him, and she’d never given him reason to be disappointed before. He didn’t speak for a long time and she wanted to apologize again but wasn’t sure what else to say. It had been a mistake.

“I’ll be home at six,” he said firmly. “We’ll discuss it then.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” the words tumbled out of her by pure force of habit but she knew they were the right ones. “I’ll be good.”

“We’ll see about that,” he replied. “Goodbye.”

“Bye,” she replied just before he ended the call.

Her stomach flipped over on itself, and she was sure there was no way she would survive four more hours without him and with this hanging over her head. What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian took a deep breath as he turned off the car in the driveway. As much as he was looking forward to Belle (and the ensuing playtime) he really wasn’t sure if he was ready for the discipline he was going to have to administer. He almost hadn’t done it. He’d been trying to think of some way he could talk his way out of it, but he knew she was going to expect him to do it and he didn’t want to disappoint her or ruin the dynamic of their arrangement. He’d even considered asking Mal to step in but he could just hear her response to that in his head before he even sent off a message. _For fuck’s sake, Gold, she’s the one who initiated this relationship and she was clearly and flagrantly disobeying the rules of it. She wants you to do this, so just suck it up and do it._

It wasn’t even that he didn’t think she’d like it. He knew she liked some pain, certainly far more than he’d ever inflicted on her. She’d even more than likely had some intention of getting caught even as she was doing it and after hours of being on her own and thinking about it, she was almost certainly very ready to go through with whatever he had planned. He just wasn’t at all sure that _he_ was ready to do it. Discipline required a fairly high level of attention to her physical responses and comfort level that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

He was going over his plan for the evening as he walked to the door of the cabin, and when he let himself in he wasn’t at all surprised to see her waiting by the door apprehensively. He hadn’t exactly given her any instructions on how to wait for him, mostly because he liked to see her lounging nakedly wherever she might have been, so she seemed a little confused as to what he wanted and was fidgeting awkwardly a few steps away from the door. He paused and decided to let her squirm a little longer, going and sitting in his chair before acknowledging her.

“Come here,” he said, beckoning her over to him and pulling her into his lap when she was within arm’s reach. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her until she relaxed into his embrace before he spoke again. “So Miss French, what _were_ you up to while I was gone?”

“It was the Sybian,” she said. “I really just wanted to take the edge off of missing you and I got carried away. I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh my dear,” he said, dragging his fingertips across her hip softly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, followed by a strangled moan as he dragged his hand between her legs.

“I know you are, sweetheart,” he said. “But you flagrantly broke the rules and you’re going to have to be punished.”

Belle nodded and nuzzled into his neck affectionately. He savored this contact, wanting to reassure her that he wasn’t truly upset before the rest of it began. It was a complicated game and even he wasn’t always sure he understood all the rules, but he had set them and he had to follow through.

“Get up,” he said at last, waiting until she was on her feet to issue his next instruction. “Go to the playroom and wait for me.”

She nodded and retreated to the other room. He imagined her waiting there for him as he tried to prepare himself for what was next. He needed to be in the correct headspace for it or he wouldn’t be able to follow through like he should. Belle would be standing there now, still naked and hopefully looking at the display of toys and wondering which of them he’d be using on her. The idea of her anticipation of what was to come helped center him on the task at hand as he finally rose from his chair and joined her in there. 

She was standing as he’d imagined, in the center of the room near the chair that waited there for him. She was fidgeting a little and he couldn’t help smiling at her obvious nervousness. He wasn’t going to hurt her in any way she didn’t enjoy, but he did like the idea of being able to tease her this way.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, wanting her express permission before beginning this.

“I am,” she said firmly and he smiled.

“Tell me the safe words,” he said. He would not risk pushing her too far, and anyway this interview seemed to be increasing her tension in an absolutely delightful way.

“Red to stop,” she said. “Yellow to take a break. Green to continue.”

“Perfect,” he said, kissing her forehead affectionately. “Now, go stand at the St. Andrew’s Cross.”

He’d been wanting to use this on her for ages and there hadn’t been a right time yet, but just seeing her small frame in front of the heavy black X had him aroused earlier than he would have liked but he took full advantage of it to press himself into her back as he attached her wrists to the two top posts and then knelt to fasten her ankles to the bottom. He brushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the side of her neck softly, waiting until she canted her body into his before stepping away to fetch a paddle.

“How many orgasms did you have without permission today?” he asked as he swung the paddle behind her, letting it _swoosh_ through the air so she could hear and anticipate it.

“Just one, Mr. Gold,” she replied.

“And when I called you?” he asked. “Were you going to have another one?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said. “I was still on it when you called me.”

He brought the paddle across her ass after that admission. Not too hard, just enough to make her jump with surprise. The pink mark faded quickly, and he gave her another smack not long after.

“What were the rules?” he asked her as he brought the paddle across her ass again.

“No clothes,” she said, tensing at the next spanking. “No touching myself…”

Her voice trailed off as he spanked her again, and he paused to give her time to use a safe word if she needed.

“What else?” he prompted, smacking her again a little softer. “Belle?” he continued when she didn’t answer him right away. “What else?”

“No gags,” she said at last, panting a little. “Scream if I need to.”

“Good girl,” he replied, moving closer to stroke the red marks on her. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” she said quickly. “It’s just been awhile, I’m having a hard time focusing through the pain.”

“Okay,” he said. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

“I don’t,” she said. “I’m okay. I like it.”

He nodded, though she couldn’t see him, and stepped back to strike her with the paddle again. She whimpered and he hit her again, increasing his strength again now that she was settled into the spanking. Her skin had taken on a bright pink tone where the paddle was landing and she was starting to border on screaming with each strike. He paused and came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing across her shoulders gently.

“Five more, sweetheart,” he whispered once she’d settled a bit. “I want you to count them, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a shaky voice.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he said, stepping back and rubbing his hand across her bright red ass.

“Ready,” she said, and he brought the paddle down on her again. She flinched forward, against the cross, but still managed to get out her count. “One, thank you Mr. Gold.”

The next four landed much the same way and when he was done he dropped the paddle on the floor and stood behind her with his hands on her hips before he gripped her hip in his left hand while his right skimmed down her ass lightly at first but he soon began squeezing and massaging the paddle marks. He knew it must hurt, but she was now whimpering and arching her back.

“Such a needy thing,” he whispered into her neck before he slid his hand down between her legs to test her wetness. “And so wet from being tied up and spanked.”

She just moaned and ground her hips against his hand as much as she could with him pulling away enough to keep himself just within her reach.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said. “You wanted to play on the Sybian, and I’m going to let you now.”

“Oh, no,” she said, though the breathy note of arousal in her voice and the way her whole body was quivering in anticipation gave lie to even that little protest. Still, he made no move to restrain her as he unchained her from the cross.

“Go sit on the saddle when you’re ready,” he said. “Put your legs and neck in the straps and I’ll do your wrists.”

She barely paused before going to straddle the machine and strapping her legs to the floor so that her soaking wet pussy was pressed firmly against the toy, but somehow watching her carefully strap her own neck to the wall was the most erotic thing he’d see that day. He crouched before her and affixed her hands next to her neck so she was bent backwards again. The last time they’d been here, he’d fucked her throat and brought her to orgasm on the toy but he had no such plans this time as he took the control box and set it to low.

Belle whimpered and arched her back and in response he took her hips and guided her as she rode the Sybian.

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured. “You’re not going to come yet, are you?”

“No, Mr. Gold,” she replied, closing her eyes tightly as he slid one hand up to caress her breasts.

“Good,” he said. “You’re being punished, my dear.”

She nodded and he started teasing her breasts with both hands, leaving her to keep up the pace he’d set for her on her own. He could feel his cock straining almost painfully for release in his trousers, but he had a bit more planned before he could have his own release. They continued like that for a little while longer until he was sure she was about as close as she was going to get without actually coming and he stood up and took his cock out.

Belle licked her lips in anticipation and he knew she was expecting him to let her suck him, but this was punishment and he had other plans.

“Hold still,” he instructed, stroking her hair with his free hand as he stroked himself. 

She’d obeyed instantly, looking up at him in devotion from her seat. Something about the way she gave of herself made him desperate to come and her lips were still parted as he spilled himself on her face and breasts. He shivered after the release and smeared a droplet across her lower lip with his thumb, trying not to feel too smug at the sight of her pink tongue darting out to taste him.

“I could leave you there, you know,” he said with a smirk. “Tied to the wall and coated in come. Nobody would even know where to come looking for you.”

“But you won’t,” she said, never breaking eye contact. “I’m entirely at your mercy.”

“You’re not going to come tonight, sweetheart,” he said, feeling some little satisfaction at her little disgruntled moan. “If you’re very, very good I’ll let you tomorrow, though.” 

She nodded and pouted as he turned off the Sybian and went to the wall to get his plugs and the chastity belt from the wall. When he returned, he crouched down and carefully unstrapped her legs from the floor and her wrists and neck from the wall.

“Stand up,” he said, and she obeyed instantly. “Turn towards the wall. Keep your legs spread, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said, turning and leaning against the wall.

He took the butt plug first, rubbing it through her soaking wet folds and coating it in her lubrication before he slowly worked it into her ass. Next, he slid the dildo into her pussy before pulling it out and thrusting back in a few more times. Belle’s knees were shaking and she was resting heavily against the wall by the time he finally fitted the leather chastity belt over her hips and locked the padlock in the front.

“How does that feel?” he asked, dipping his fingers into the belt to make sure the fit wasn’t too tight.

“It’s comfortable,” she said, standing clumsily.

“Not too much?”

“No,” she said. “I’m okay. Just...very filled.”

“Good,” he replied, standing and pinching one of her nipples teasingly. “Now, should we have dinner?”

“Yes, right,” she said, obviously having forgotten about it. “It’ll only take me a little while to make it.”

He smiled and followed her into the kitchen, turning his chair to watch her as she quickly started working on dinner. She was clearly off-kilter, with shaking hands and her legs not seeming to obey her directions. Things were very unevenly chopped by the time they ate, and it was a little bit burned in places, but all in all it was an exceptionally enjoyable meal.

After dinner, he took her out on the porch and they watched the sunset from the porch swing while he played with her nipples and breasts. It didn’t take long at all before she was subtly rolling her hips, trying to get some sort of friction onto herself.

“Now now,” he teased her, pinching her nipple. “Good girls don’t try to come in a chastity belt, Miss French. And bad girls don’t get orgasms.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she replied quickly, stilling in his lap with what looked like a considerable effort.

“Will I need to leave you in a spreader bar tomorrow, precious?” he asked, though he really had no intention of doing that. “To keep you from trying to get yourself off?”

“No, Mr. Gold,” she said, leaning back against his chest. “I’ll be good.”

“Tell you what,” he said. “On your knees and if you’re a very good little cocksucker then you can have as many orgasms as you can manage while I’m at work tomorrow. If you can manage them through the belt, anyway. You can even go in the playroom.”

She didn’t question him at all, dropping to her knees between his legs quickly and rubbing her hands over his cock eagerly through his trousers before reaching her hand through his zipper and pulling him out. He didn’t really think she’d be able to manage to get herself off through the thick leather belt at all, though if she managed he’d quite frankly be impressed enough that he wouldn’t mind missing it. More than likely, she’d just work herself up into a bad state waiting for him to get home. He took a deep breath and tried to just savor the moment as she bent her head over his lap and took his cock into her mouth and sucked him off expertly. 

She was so beautiful with twilight making her skin shine around the leather of the belt and his dried cum sparkling on her skin. Everything about her proclaimed that she was _his_ from her collar to the paddle marks just barely visible beneath the chastity belt. And now here she was, giving herself over to him again. The thought had him coming in her mouth long before he’d hoped to, but then he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to finish. He could spend all night like this.

Once she had settled down a little, he took her out of the chastity belt and plugs and cleaned her off in the shower before putting her back into the plugs and belt. By then, she was so worked up she wasn’t good for much besides being held in bed, and that was certainly good enough for him.

“Think you’ll be okay tomorrow?” he asked her as he spooned against her back. The leather of the chastity belt felt strange against his hips, but he did like having this more visible reminder of her devotion.

“I will,” she promised. “If I’m not, I’ll give you a call, okay?”

“Please do,” he said. “I’ll come right back.”

She turned and smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

“You better.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her little bit of teasing defiance, but something about it relaxed him, too. This was a new level of their relationship, after all. He was so scared of fucking it up.

“Tomorrow I promise I will make you squirt,” he said. “You can even use the Sybian if you like.”

“Yeah?” she said. “I can’t wait.”

“Well, you are more than welcome to do whatever you can manage while I’m gone,” he said. “You earned it.”

“I just might,” she said, muffling a yawn. “You wore me out, though.”

“Good,” he said. “I didn’t go too far?”

“Not at all,” she replied. “I mean, it hurt but in a good way. I’ll let you know if you push too far.”

He nodded, just to acknowledge he’d heard her, and soon he felt her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
